goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Lawson and Gelman Make a Grounded Video Called Fluttershy106 Calls Oscar the Grouch the N-word and Gets Grounded and Get Grounded
At the hallway, Lawson and Gelman had a plan. Lawson: We're going to make a grounded video out of Fluttershy106! It's called Fluttershy106 Calls Oscar the Grouch the N-word and Gets Grounded! Gelman: Good idea, Lawson! Let's do it! Oscar will be even more angrier than ever! This is going to be funny! Lawson: Let's sneak into the computer room! Lawson and Gelman went off to the computer room, and then they got inside it. Then they got on one of the computers. Then Lawson turned on the computer, and he turned it on. Lawson: Let's make the grounded video! Then Lawson and Gelman got onto the Goanimate site and started to get working on the grounded video. Soon, Lawson and Gelman had finished making a grounded video. Lawson: There! All done! Gelman: Let's preview the video! (15 minutes later, back in the office) Me: I'm going to go on YouTube to see Davemadson's Bloopers. Hey! What's this? (video begins) At the village, Lawson had a naughty plan. Me: I'm going to call Oscar the Grouch the n-word! Hahahahahahahaha! I'm going to Sesame Street right now! Fluttershy106 went off to Sesame Street, and then he reached it, and he approached Oscar's can. Then Fluttershy106 knocked on Oscar's can. Me: Hey, Oscar! Oscar the Grouch popped up, and was getting cranky. Oscar: (in his TV voice) WHAT NOW?!!! (normal voice) Fluttershy106, what do you want for me now, you weirdo? Me: Hey, Oscar the stupid grouch! You're such a n*****! Oscar was offended. Oscar: Hey! Don't say the n-word to me! You're rude! Me: Shut the f*** up, you stupid n*****! Oscar: Fluttershy106, stop this right now! You're so rude! Me: Why don't you just leave me the f*** alone, you stupid n*****! Oscar: Fluttershy106, if you insult me one more time, I shall call your parents! Me: Why don't you get the f*** out of here, you idiotic n*****! Oscar got very angry and lost his temper at Fluttershy106, who was horrified. Oscar: You know that?! Admit it! I'm calling your parents right now! Now get lost! Scram, you obnoxious weirdo! And... (in his TV voice) WILL YOU PLEASE GO AWAY AND LEAVE ME ALONE?!!! Back home, Fluttershy106's parents were furious with Fluttershy106. My dad: Fluttershy106, how dare you insult Oscar the Grouch and call him the n-word? You should know that calling anyone by the n-word is naughty. And also, Oscar the Grouch is one of my favourite TV characters. For that, you're grounded for two weeks with no video games! And for this, you will watch South Park! Watch it right now or you're super far grounded! My mum: And do as we tell you, or else! Then Fluttershy106 did as he was told. (preview ends) Fluttershy106 was horrified, and he was very angry. Me: Oh my god! Lawson and Gelman made a grounded video out of me! Not another grounded video out of me! I never called Oscar the n-word! That's it, I'll tell Principal Prickly about this! No wait! I'll deal with Lawson and Gelman myself! Fluttershy106 went out of the office to find Lawson and Gelman. Meanwhile, Lawson and Gelman walked out of the office, laughing. Lawson: Hahahahahahahahahahahaha! That was funny! Gelman: It sure is! Fluttershy106 does make Oscar more angry! Just then, Fluttershy106 came, and he was furious. Me: Lawson and Gelman, did you make a grounded video out of me? Lawson: Um, um, um... yes, we certainly did! Gelman: We made a grounded video out of you. It's about you calling Oscar the Grouch the n-word! Lawson: Yeah, it's funny! Hahahahahahahaha! Suddenly, Fluttershy106 was horrified, and he turned mad. He started to throw a fit and screaming and raging at Lawson and Gelman. Me: (Shouty's voice) OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! LAWSON AND GELMAN! HOW DARE YOU MAKE A GROUNDED VIDEO OUT OF ME! THIS IS A VERY SERIOUS SITUATION, A VERY SITUATION INDEED! YOU DON'T EVER MAKE GROUNDED VIDEOS OUT OF ME OR ANY OF THE SCHOOL STAFF AT ALL! YOU SEE MAKING GROUNDED VIDEOS OUT OF ANY OF THE SCHOOL STAFF UNDERMINES AUTHORITY! IT DEMONSTRATES IMPERTINENCE, DISRESPECT, LAZINESS! THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO GIVE YOU A HARD TIME!!! Lawson: Let's get out of here! Fluttershy106 is going to attack us! Gelman: I agree! Let's get out of here! Me: (AVGN's voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Fluttershy106 started to chase after Lawson and Gelman, and went past Rachel Hart who was shocked and appalled. Rachel: Oh no! Fluttershy106 is going to kill Lawson and Gelman! I better call Tina to send him to Mental People's Home! Lawson and Gelman: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Lawson: Help! Help! Fluttershy106 is chasing us! Gelman: Somebody help! That stupid principal is going wild! Help! Me: (AVGN's voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Fluttershy106 was chasing Lawson and Gelman out of school, and chased them down the street. Me: (Shouty's voice) COME HERE BACK, YOU NAUGHTY BOYS! I'LL TIE YOUR LIPS BEHIND YOUR HEADS! AND YOU'LL NEVER LAUGH AGAIN! Then Fluttershy106 popped back home and Lawson and Gelman panted. Lawson: Phew! That was close. Gelman: I know, Lawson! Why don't we take a nap? Lawson: That's a good idea, Gelman. Let's take a nap. Then in Fluttershy106's house, Fluttershy106 equipped a mace, and he came out of the house to chase after Lawson and Gelman, much to their horror. Me: (AVGN's voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Lawson: Aaash! Oh no! Gelman: Not again! Lawson: Oh my god! He's got a mace to attack us! Gelman: Oh no! We're doomed! We better scarper! QUICK! Before he kills us! Fluttershy106 kept on chasing after Lawson and Gelman. Me: (Shouty's voice) I'LL MACE BOTH OF YOU GOOD! Lawson and Gelman: AAAAAARGH! Lawson: He's getting as mad as Spinelli! Madman! Madman! Gelman: Help! Save us! Me: (Shouty's voice) WHEN I GET BOTH OF YOU, YOU'RE DONE! WHEN I SEND BOTH OF YOU TO MY OFFICE, YOU'LL BE EXPELLED!!!!! Lawson and Gelman ran as fast as they could. Me: (Shouty's voice) YOU WON'T GET AWAY FROM ME THIS TIME, YOU NAUGHTY BOYS! STOP RIGHT THERE, SO I CAN ATTACK BOTH OF YOU WITH A MACE AND BEAT YOU TWO UP! Lawson: Help! Help! Police, help! Gelman: Save us! Madman! Madman! Lawson: Police, help! That madman is chasing us with a mace! Gelman: Do something! He's dangerous! Madman! Lawson: Hurry! Hurry! That madman's going crazy! Gelman: Stop that madman before he gets us! Lawson: Help us! Do something, please! Before he kills us all! Lawson and Gelman saw Tina. Lawson: Look! It's Tina from Mental People's Home! Tina, help! That madman is chasing us with a mace! Gelman: And he's going to kill us! Tina was horrified. Tina: Oh no! Fluttershy106 is going crazy! I must stop him! Me: (Shouty's voice) GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW, YOU NAUGHTY BOYS! Lawson and Gelman ran past Tina. Angrily, Tina halted Fluttershy106. Tina: Stop! Hey, what's going on!? What's the big idea chasing after Lawson and Gelman!? I saw you molesting them! I just heard that you're doing that! Me: Because they make a grounded video out of me! It was called Fluttershy106 Calls Oscar the Grouch the N-word and Gets Grounded! Let me at them! Let me at them! Tina: Hey, there's no need to chase after the kids like that! Where did you get the mace come from? Me: I had to use the mace to chase after those two naughty boys Lawson and Gelman because they make a grounded video out of me! Tina: Hey! There's no need to do to any of those kids like that! I think you need to put the mace back in your house. But I will take it back to your house! And there's no need to get angry or violent to Lawson and Gelman just because they made a grounded video out of you! Me: (Shouty's voice) LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM RIGHT NOW!!! Tina: I'm afraid your rage is getting worse. Besides, you have been too violent this time. I'm sending you to Mental People's Home. You're getting mad and insane. Because your molesting behaviour has gone too far, I'm sending you to solitary confinement. Come with me now. Let's get in the car now! Tina dragged Fluttershy106 kicking and screaming on the way to her car. Me: Noooooooooooo! Tina: Be quiet, Fluttershy106! And get in the car now! Fluttershy106 did as he was told, and he got in the car. Meanwhile, Rachel walked over to Lawson and Gelman. Rachel: Lawson and Gelman, I just sent Tina to catch Fluttershy106 to send him to Mental People's Home. Now Fluttershy106 is going to stay in Mental People's Home forever. Lawson: Thank you for helping us, Rachel! Gelman: You're the best! Rachel: You're welcome! Lawson: Guess what?! Gelman and I made a grounded video out of Fluttershy106! It's called Fluttershy106 Calls Oscar the Grouch the N-word and Gets Grounded! Rachel: Wow! That video is funny! Gelman: Let's go back to school and watch that funny video! Meanwhile, in Mental People's Home, Tina took Fluttershy106 to the dormitory. Tina: Welcome to my Mental People's Home. You will stay in there. This dormitory is where you're staying. Since you've been going too far on Lawson and Gelman and chasing them with a mace, I'm sending you to solitary confinement. Come with me. Fluttershy106 did as he was told, and he followed Tina on the way to the solitary confinement. Then Tina and Fluttershy106 reached the cell, and then Tina placed Fluttershy106 in solitary confinement. Tina: This is the solitary confinement. You will stay in there, and you will go to the dormitary tomorrow. Enjoy your permanent stay. Also, I will take the mace back to your house. And if you dare escape, you will be grounded even more. Enjoy your permanent stay. Tina walked away. Fluttershy106's expression was now one of sullen rage. His eyes went red with fury, and after a few seconds, he snapped. His entire face reddened, Fluttershy106 began to throw a mental breakdown, as he screeched at the top of his lungs like a wild monkey. He pounded and stomped on the floor, then he started to jump crazily back and forth. He battered a wall with his feet for a while. He ran to the cell bars and hanged on them, still screaming like a wild monkey. Back in Third Street School, Lawson, Gelman and Rachel were in the computer room, and they had watched the new Fluttershy106 Gets Grounded video. Lawson: Oh boy! That video's funny! Rachel: Boy! Oscar sometimes gets grouchy! Gelman: Yeah, we can always make him angry by calling him the n-word! Then Miss Finster came, and she was furious. Miss Finster: Well, well! If it isn't Lawson, Gelman and Hart! What are you up to? Lawson: Um, um, um. Me and Gelman made a grounded video out of Fluttershy106 called Fluttershy106 Calls Oscar the Grouch the N-word and Gets Grounded. Gelman: Yeah, this is funny! Rachel: And I called Tina to send Fluttershy106 to Mental People's Home because he was trying to kill Lawson and Gelman with a mace. Miss Finster was shocked and she was very annoyed. Miss Finster: Oh my god, the three of you! How dare you cause trouble for Fluttershy106?! Lawson and Gelman, how dare you make a grounded video out of Fluttershy106 called Fluttershy106 Calls Oscar the Grouch the N-word and Gets Grounded?! And Rachel, how dare you send Fluttershy106 to Mental People's Home? Because Principal Prickly's in the insane hospital again. I'll do the suspending for him! You three are suspended until I get Dr Slicer to Fluttershy106's work until Principal Prickly comes back! Go home right now! Lawson, Gelman and Rachel did as they were told. Back in Lawson's house, Lawson's parents were extremely angry with Lawson. Lawson's dad: Erwin, how dare you make a grounded video out of Fluttershy106 called Fluttershy106 Calls Oscar the Grouch the N-word and Gets Grounded?! Lawson's mum: You know you can't do that! Fluttershy106 never calls Oscar the Grouch the n-word or any other Sesame Street characters the n-word! Now Fluttershy106's stuck in Mental People's Home, because of you! Lawson's dad: That's it, you're grounded, grounded, grounded until Dr Slicer comes to do Fluttershy106's work until Principal Prickly comes back from the insane hospital! Lawson's mum: Go to your room right now! Lawson went to his room, crying. Lawson: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Back in Gelman's house, Gelman's parents were extremely angry with Gelman. Gelman's dad: Gelman, how dare you make a grounded video out of Fluttershy106 called Fluttershy106 Calls Oscar the Grouch the N-word and Gets Grounded?! Gelman's mum: You know you can't do that! Fluttershy106 never calls Oscar the Grouch the n-word or any other Sesame Street characters the n-word! Now Fluttershy106's stuck in Mental People's Home, because of you! Gelman's dad: That's it, you're grounded, grounded, grounded until Dr Slicer comes to do Fluttershy106's work until Principal Prickly comes back from the insane hospital! Gelman's mum: Go to your room right now! Gelman went to his room, crying. Gelman: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Back in Rachel's house, Rachel's parents were extremely angry with Rachel. Rachel's dad: Rachel, how dare you send Fluttershy106 to Mental People's Home?! Rachel's mum: You know you can't do that! Fluttershy106 is a good and trustworthy substitute principal! Now Fluttershy106's stuck in Mental People's Home, because of you! Rachel's dad: That's it, you're grounded, grounded, grounded until Dr Slicer comes to do Fluttershy106's work until Principal Prickly comes back from the insane hospital! Rachel's mum: Go to your room right now! Rachel went to her room, crying. Rachel: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Eric as Lawson Joey as Gelman Steven as Me Wiseguy as Oscar the Grouch, Miss Finster and Mr Lawson (Lawson's dad) Alan as My Dad (John) Susan as My Mom (Caren) Shouty as my angry voice Julie as Rachel Hart Kimberly as Tina and Mrs Lawson (Lawson's mum) Simon as Gelman's dad Belle as Gelman's mum Dallas as Mr Hart (Rachel's dad) Kendra as Mrs Hart (Rachel's mum) Category:All Lawson deserves Category:All Gelman deserves Category:All Rachel Hart deserves Category:Grounded Stuff